20 Themes
by LadyKnight44
Summary: Each chapter is 20 themes of different pairings. First chapter: Evin/Miri
1. EvinMiri

20 Themes of Miri and Evin

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the themes.

**1. Riders**

When Miri first started the riders she was terror filled. She had ridden a horse maybe twice in her life. The constant teasing from Evin Larse didn't help either.

**2. Learning**

Once he learned how easy it was to get along with a horse Evin was fine. It was Miri that he worried about. The girl was more attuned to fishing but she was determined to learn to ride.

**3. Training**

Miri worked hard at training. The distraction that Evin provided was hard to ignore though especially with his dramatic flare. It was then she knew he would be trouble.

**4. Start**

Evin started to realize a few things. First off, never cross Sarge if you want to be able to walk. Another, Commander Buri was serious when she talked about the wounds you could get and third, his opinion on Miri's determination was correct. She was getting better daily.

**5. Stirrups**

Miri figured a good way to practice was to ride without stirrups. It was, really in the beginning. Until she fell off and Evin laughed at her.

**6. Pirate Swoop**

They sat together at Pirate Swoop after the battle. They were both quiet, drinking in the peace before Evin spoke.

"They were right. You never really understand how you can go through wars and end up sitting with friends like nothing ever happens," it was the only time they spoke during that hour of peace.

**7. Fear **

Miri wasn't afraid of horses to be honest. She was more afraid of what they could do. But after Pirate Swoop she wasn't so sure what she was afraid of more. Arrows, swords, and axes or what ill tempered ponies might do if you disturb them.

**8. Daine**

Miri liked Daine a lot she was a nice girl and they became very good friends. She trusted her too. But she was very jealous when Evin started to spend more time with the brunette then herself. That was until she realized Daine was destined to fall in love with Numair and Evin was getting his hopes high.

**9. Flirt **

The first time Evin started flirting with the court ladies he knew that he was good at it. He also knew that it was a bad idea after the first time a husband to be chased him outside and he fell into a rose bush. Who knew roses were so sharp?

**10. Healer**

At first Miri found it amusing healing Evin's wounds that he got from court ladies. After awhile it became just plain annoying. The boy never learned.

**11. Immortals**

Miri got over her fear of ponies, Evin saw this coming. She got over her fear of battling men too. She never got over her fear of being killed by an immortal and Evin could agree with her that. He didn't like them either.

**12. Water**

They rode their rider groups together to the shore line. Blue Harbor to be exact and Evin wasn't looking forward to it very much. Then they stopped at a beach for a day and he found that Miri looked especially good in the water.

**13. War**

The first war they fought in together was the Immortal's War. He knew Miri was terrified, he was too. They stood out there in Port Legann and neither of them knew who was coming out alive or not. Evin figured it was a good time to tell her he liked her more then a friend but then again, some things could wait until after war.

**14. Didn't**

He didn't tell her. Instead he found Lady Rosetta who was just looking for a good time with a handsome man. Then he found out why. She was getting married to someone much older then her, and that man was faster then Evin thought he would be when running after him.

**15. Better Time**

When Miri was applying bruise balm to his shoulder and telling him off he considered telling her he loved her then. Then decided there was a better time to pop that up on her, especially when she could call him a hypocrite.

**16. Hiding**

Miri found she was good at hiding her feelings for Evin through teasing and scolding. She also found she was good at telling herself it didn't matter when he came back with red lip paint on the side of his neck, or a very self satisfied look on his face.

**17. Truth**

He bought a truth stone finally. Evin was proud of himself for buying it and disguised it as something to questions raiders with. It didn't help the fact Miri fell off of her chair laughing when he told her that. She never did believe him on that one.

**18. Giving Up**

There were various times he considered giving up the Queen's Riders for different reasons. Once it was because Lady Teresa had told him that she would marry him if he did until Miri let him know of her up coming marriage, and then there was the time in his training years where he'd gotten his foot stomped on, cut his hand with a knife, and fell out of the hayloft. Yet no matter what happened, or how bad he wanted to quite Miri was always there laughing at him and calling him an idiot. He never did give up.

**19. Admitting**

He finally got around to admitting it to himself at the very least. He loved Miri Fisher. It was everything about her from her shiny hair and her brilliant bouncing green eyes, to her fierce loyalty to him and to the Queen's Riders, and the way no matter what happened she was still fighting until the end. There were millions of reason why he should love Miri but there was only one reason he did. Because Miri was herself no matter what position you put her in.

**20. Laugh**

She didn't laugh when he told her the truth. He stuttered, and was sweating but he got it out and she told him the truth right back. She loved him too. She did laugh though, when he fell onto a hay bale with his usual flair and declared that the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. She didn't realize it was the truth.

**A/N: I think I'm going to do twenty themes of different pairings per chapter and this, obviously was Evin/Miri. I think their okay. The first ones weren't as good as say the middle ones and my last ones are never that wonderful. Anyway I think my next chapter is going to be Raoul/Buri. That's it haha. **


	2. RaoulBuri

**1. Ship**

Buri wasn't a trustful person. Her companions had just started to gain her confidence. Yet when she first met Sir Raoul of Goldenlake her trust was put into him completely.

**2. Delicate**

Buri was as small as those petite court ladies but to call her delicate would insult her pride. So Raoul settled on tiny.

**3. Friendship**

Buri wasn't one for friendship. She didn't really understand the allure of having various friends very well, but with Raoul she learned a whole new meaning of it.

**4. Years**

They had known each other for years. The commander of the Queen's Riders she was often in the same battles as he was. They had been fighting together for years as he was the Commander of the King's Own. They had a companionable sense between them and everyone saw it. Thayet knew though it was destined to be more.

**5. Hurt**

He knows it was a mistake to comment on the Queen's Riders. It wasn't a fair judgment on one group that made a big mistake yet he did comment. It wasn't the depressed looks on the young men and women's face, or the way many of them talk about giving up. It isn't the fact that Domitan won't meet his eyes because he doesn't agree, it's not even the fact that he knows what he said was wrong. It's the hurt on Buri's face when she asks him if what she heard that he said was true.

**6. Forgiven**

Buri found herself forgiving him to easily. She didn't like it.

**7. Hello**

A simple hello from the short women made his heart beat faster then was comfortable.

**8. Hanging**

The first hanging they went to together was a grim affair. It was even grimmer after Buri explained her people's way of taking care of bandits.

**9. Midwinter**

He hated balls. He hated everything about them and everything that had to do with them. Just the word Midwinter sent chills down his back. The only amusing thing he got all midwinter was seeing Buri stuffed into a very tight dress and sitting next to a conservative. She looked as bad as he felt.

**10. Rips**

Raoul swore he heard her rip the dress apart as he passed her room that night. He defiantly knew he heard her shout for joy.

**11. Love**

Buri swore she was going to die when she saw the giantess with Raoul. She knew it was true love.

**12. Ride**

She liked riding next to Raoul. Her neck didn't hurt as much when she tried to look up at him.

**13. Sulk**

Raoul knew exactly what to say to the surly Kmiri when she started another sulking fit. Her anger wasn't much better then her gloom but he knew how to escape from her sight if the need be. There was never a better time for an emergency Own call...

**14. Humor**

Raoul didn't understand the humor Buri found in his wooden block mode at the first sight of matchmaking mothers. He didn't understand how she thought it was funny at his expense. That is until he laughed to himself when Buri found herself seated next to a talkative court lady, a conservative man, and a gloating young knight.

**15. Squire**

The thing that shocked Buri was that Raoul's squire knew it better then they did when Kel made Raoul invite her to a midwinter party.

**16. Midwinter Party**

His Great Aunt's Midwinter Party ended up very different then Raoul expected...

**17. The Not So Secret, Secret **

Raoul and Buri wanted to keep it a slight secret. They found it most difficult when they had two loud groups to deal with.

**18. Proposal **

Buri accepted. Raoul was happy. Thayet knew it all along and Kel didn't look surprise. Raoul didn't realize that his proposal had been one thing that no one needed a seer to foresee.

**19. War**

Buri cursed wars and every other battle sent along the way. If she had been permitted she would have marched to Scanra herself to behead their stupid King. She wanted to get married and she wanted to get married soon.

**20. Peace**

Peace. That was Buri's new favorite word. Peace was laying next to Raoul after their wedding, peace was not worrying about emergency Own calls and Peace was knowing that somewhere in Tortall Evin Larse was cursing her and the Queen's Riders. And probably ponies as well.

**A/N: So. That was those obviously. I like them haha. Short, simple, and nothing too overly dramatic. Anyway the next pairing I might do is Neal/Yuki. I don't know yet haha. The ending ones were better then the beginnings in these in my opinion but hey. **


	3. NealYuki

Neal/Yuki

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything. **

1. Sight

The first time Nealan of Queenscove saw Yukimi noh Daiomoru he swore his heart stopped beating.

2. Interest

Yuki was curious about the sarcastic older Squire. He was an interesting character.

3. Beauty

To Neal there were plenty of beautiful ladies. Yuki however was much much more then that. She had an air of elegance and an alluring fashion. She was everything and more.

4. Sarcasm

Yuki was starting to wonder how she figured out the sarcastic Squire. How she found that quality that was hidden beneath his actions she would never know. It was his sweetness that she forced him to reveal because it helped her ignore his words.

5. Midwinter

He wasn't sure it was divine interference or his own will power that made him ask Yuki to go to the Mage's Party but he knew a divine being had done something to make her say yes.

6. Balls

Yuki didn't like the long flows of balls that they went to. There were too many people, and too many voices. There was also too many Squires that wanted her attention.

7. Silk

Neal's new favorite cloth was silk. Yuki wore silk most of the time over the other clothes and Neal found it more appealing.

8. Fans

When Neal's hand reached for their sharp fan Yuki wasn't sure were the sudden panic came from. Or why she was so scared.

9. Jousting

She was confused on why they went jousting. He explained it. She didn't like it very much. Neither did he and she wondered why. Then she found out he was bad at it and didn't like doing things he was bad at. For some reason that made her laugh.

10. Joren of Stone Mountain

When she saw the beautiful boy come out of the chamber, Yuki understood more then she intended. They weren't sending teenagers or young adults in there. They really were sending children. She worried over her two friends. She worried over each Squire that was forced to go there. She just didn't understand the appeal of Knighthood anymore.

11. Nerves

Whenever he wasn't in court Neal was all nerves. His Knight-Mistress didn't understand why until someone spoke the name Yukimi and her Squire jumped in the air. He was experiencing his first love….and was worried about her being taken away.

12. Court

Yuki disliked court as well. For various reasons, too many men wanting her hand in marriage, too many fake ladies with their coy smiles, and too little of the people she liked.

13. Life

Neal understood life more then anything else. He understood that he needed to live it to the fullest and he understood that if he didn't tell her soon enough, he was going to fall deep into darkness.

14. Symbol

When he stepped outside of the chamber she handed him her fan. He took that not only as a sign but a symbol.

15. Admitting

He admitted it to her the Knight of his knighting. She smiled at him and told him she was glad he said it first. They were correct in their feelings.

16. War

Yuki hated wars. Too many people got wounded, too many driven from their homes and there was too much quietness in the palace. At one point she would have longed for that emptiness but not if it meant people were getting killed.

17. Travel

Yuki was determined to travel to her soon to be husband. There was little to no choice left for her. She needed him. Not that she would ever tell him, he was as bigheaded as ever.

18. Marriage

Marriage suited Neal. It suited him well, taught him responsibility and humanity. It didn't teach him to keep quiet when his cousin started to court Kel.

19. Daughter

Yuki prayed he would support their daughter's choice of career. She herself did, but Neal was unpredictable and often said things he didn't mean. Their nine year old daughter hadn't yet learned what the truth out of his mouth was and what wasn't.

20. Forever

Yuki had once laughed to herself when Neal told her that he would love her forever. She hadn't believed in forever and now laying next to him she had a reason to believe in it.

A/N: Neal and Yuki aren't as easy for me to write for some reason they never have been. But I like these. Anyway I'm not sure what I'm doing for my next chapter but probably

A/G or J/T. Yup ).


	4. JonathonThayet

Jon/Thayet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

1. Tortall

Thayet was sure her future in Tortall would be a clean slate, a fresh start, a chance to branch from nobility and its restrictions and become who she was destined to be. Of course someone had to go in and change it.

2. Crowning

Jonathon's crowning left scars on everyone. Thayet was lucky and came out without seeing too many horrors. The ones from her homeland were still fresh.

3. Peerless

When Jonathon heard someone refer to Thayet as beautiful he knew they were sadly understating her. She was perfection, she was glorious, elegant, poised, and most of all she was peerless.

4. Desert

She left to go to the desert. She claimed it was to think of Jonathon's marriage proposal but really it was to talk to Alanna. She would know how to handle this better then Thayet did…She hoped.

5. Nobles

It was shocking really that all the nobles accepted the Princess. Jonathon expected a fight. There weren't any at all which was interesting but he didn't complain. They seemed to accept her…

6. Until

…Until she wanted to make more liberties for woman. That's when the nobles began to complain more and more. It shocked him to hear all the complaints. He would have thought Alanna had proven to them that woman could be warriors too. He was dead wrong.

7. Queen's Riders

She was very diplomatic about the Queen's Riders. Thayet listened through every complaint, every insult, and every noble's word. Then she proved her ability as Queen and told them they had best figure out how to get over their problems because the Queen's Riders were starting any which way they put it.

8. Agree

Jon was startled to see her agree to letting Buri be the real Commander but herself hold the title. He still wasn't sure what to make of Thayet's diplomatic skills.

9. Roald

When Thayet discovered she was pregnant for the first time she told Jonathon the names. He had no say in the matter. Roald if it was a boy, Kalasin if it was a girl.

10. Prince

There weren't many insults people could think up of since there was a Prince Heir. They had used barren in snide comments but now Thayet had gotten rid of those.

11. Kalasin

And then the Princess was born. Kalasin was a lovely girl and Jonathon was proud to be his children's father. He was proud of them for all they hadn't done anything yet really. He knew they were destined for great things. Hopefully.

13. Liam and Lianne

Next came Liam and Lianne. Thayet and Jonathon named them together and they both agreed on Lianne for Jonathon's mother, Liam for the brave warrior who died protecting their throne.

14. Jasson

Then there was Jasson. Thayet wasn't sure how much more she could take of having children yet every time they saw their smiling faces she couldn't help it. It was like falling in love all over again. It was falling in love all over again.

15. Vania

She refused to have anymore after Vania. It wasn't that she didn't love her children or children in general but that was pushing the limits of her abilities. She had a title to keep up with and she knew she was wearing down her limits.

16. Knighthood

When Kalasin wanted to become a Knight it broke Jonathon's heart to tell her no. Thayet held onto him while he cried at the broken face of their oldest daughter. There was nothing he could do. He could not give Vania or Lianne away so young and Kalasin was the one to go to Carthaki. They swore to give her the best childhood they could while they could.

17. Peace

They had peaceful moments. They had days where after meetings they could just lay together and relax, to let their guard down. There was nothing wrong with that and they hoped the days wouldn't disappear too soon.

18. Keladry of Mindelan

When Keladry of Mindelan wanted to become a Knight there was a few problems. It was Kalasin's letter that forced him to face reality and accept the fact there was going to be another Lady Knight. Thayet's threats did help a bit.

19. Love

Jonathon had thought he had found love with Delia. Then with two others and by the time those ended he had no clue what love was and didn't think he ever would. Until Thayet came down those stairs soft and worried.

20. Map

They sat together often talking of places they had been. Jonathon would always remember how maps had been something to start the more serious part of their courtship.

**A/N: These were awful (. I can't even think of any other way to make them better! I can't really write Thayet/Jon and I shouldn't even post it but I have it so I'm just going to and hope for the best haha. **


	5. KelDom

**Kel/Dom**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...**

**1. Bets**

Dom knew that it was a risk betting on Keladry of Mindelan but if his cousin was right it was a good choice.

**2. Notice**

Kel never noticed how much Domitan of Masbolle's friendship meant to her.

**3. Squire**

She may have filled up all of Neal's letters but Dom never really...cared? about Kel until he met her when she was Raoul's Squire.

**4. Hard**

It was hard training to be a Knight. She had accepted that fact early on. It was hard being courted by Cleon and hiding it. It was harder that she knew deep down inside of her she didn't really love him as much as he did her and there was a reason a pair of blue eyes kept appearing in her head.

**5. Haven**

When Haven fell the one person Kel needed to be with wasn't there. So she pulled herself together as was her job and kept going.

**6. Chasing**

Dom knew he was chasing after her. It didn't stop him. He didn't falter when he was given the choice to go after her or stay back.

**7. Realize**

He realized that he needed her. Over the years of riding with them Dom had grown dependant on her. She covered his back, she made sure he was on time for things, and didn't tease Neal too much. He didn't only need her in that way, but the other reasons were a bit more terrifying for him.

**8. Long**

It was a long rode from the blank emotionless 10 year old, to the determined commanding nineteen year old Lady Knight but Kel knew that every moment was worth it. And that just seeing Dom at the end of that rode was what made it all seem worthy.

**9. Help**

She needed help. He knew that, as he walked into her office and saw piles of reports, letters, messages, notes, complaints, and things he couldn't even find a name for. When she walked in to see him sitting behind her desk working on a pile of reports she could only grin. He was always helping her with something.

**10. Snow**

He first kissed her in the snow. On impulse really, and it was quite shocking. Not that she minded, not really because he gave her a moment to pull away but she didn't.

**11. Neal**

Dealing with Neal was not easy. He wasn't against them being together nor was he very supportive. He was neutral he decided, as to not hurt feelings. Kel knew though that in reality he didn't care in the least bit. He probably had wagers behind their backs about this.

**12. Balls**

After coming home from New Hope there were millions of balls to attend and Kel really didn't want to go. The only reason she went was well Dom.

**13. Cleon**

Dom knew that he had no reason to be jealous of Cleon, and that Kel wasn't very good friends with him anymore yet seeing him talking to Kel struck a cord. Until Kel walked away after telling him very firmly that she didn't think their friendship was going to work.

**14. Family**

Dom's family was very accepting of Kel and his mother was very kind and Kel got along with them well. Her family was too but Dom was uneasy about her three older brothers all being Knights.

**15. Proposal**

He wanted it to be worth while. He wanted it to be something she could flaunt in front of every other person in court. Instead of the thing he had planned, a midnight ride out in the Royal Forest it was when he saw her fall straight into mud after hitting a tree that he proposed. She had something she could tell people but it wasn't as glorious as he had planned.

**16. Marriage**

The one word made both of them nervous. They couldn't help it. Neither of them had thought of settling down but now there was nothing else they could think of it. They both wanted it, and yet were both worried that it would tear them apart. Dom thanked every god he knew when he was promoted and permitted to marry. He knew Kel was worth quitting but he didn't want to break her heart in the process.

**17. Own**

Kel rode with the King's Own. It was an unofficial duty. She was happy with it and so was he. It made dragging themselves together into their rooms more bearable.

**18. Stop**

She quit riding with them. He wasn't sure why, until she explained it to him. Throwing up every morning would cause a few problems and reactions.

**19. Hard**

Dom had fought through various battles. He'd seen monsters, and nightmares, and bandit attacks leaving villages to death, and then he'd seen the damage of war and the refugee children's lost eyes. Nothing, nothing that he had done was as hard as seeing Kel start to give birth and the calmness as she took in all the pain.

**20. A Girl**

Their daughter, Chasina was their pride. Kel chose the name because of its meaning of strong, mighty. Dom knew that his daughter would be just that if she was anything like her mother.

**A/N: I love these! I don't know why I just love them!!! Probably because I love Kel/Dom. The name Chasina really does mean mighty and strong and I didn't know what else to use and so that was what I used haha. My next chapter is defiantly going to be Alanna/George. Chasina is an actual name I got it from my Aunt because that's what she was going to name my cousin if she was a girl. So yeah it's a real name and the real meaning is Strong and Mighty. Anyway I'm done again for a long Authors Note. **


	6. AlannaGeorge

Alanna/George

Disclaimer: I don't know anything

1. There

From the beginning of her training to the end, from the days before Jonathon's coronation to his coronation he was always there. Alanna couldn't wish for it any other way.

2. Knew

She knew. She knew from the very beginning that she would not end up marrying Jonathon and that George was probably the one she would end up being with whether in marriage or just friendship. She wasn't sure how she knew but she did not question it.

3. Watch

He enjoyed watching her. From the day she rode into the city on her fat pony, to the days of walking with Gary and himself. He enjoyed it because it made him able to find little things that no one else really knew about her. Not any of her friends, not her brother, or her training Master, or even Faithful who was there for a purpose only.

4. Waiting

He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but wait he did. There was nothing more he could do. He wasn't sure when the Prince would leave her, but he knew he would. He wasn't sure when she would turn to him but he knew she would. He knew that as long as he kept waiting he would finally get what he wanted the most.

5. Temper

She knew she had a temper. She knew she had a problem controlling that temper. She knew that most nobles feared her for it. She also knew that George could care very little about it and what she did or say because in the end he knew she didn't mean it. It was the difference between him and everyone else.

6. Worries

She always worried that George would do something rude to Jonathon over her. She always worried about his claiming to love her. It wasn't love itself that scared her; it was what people did when they were in love.

He worried over every little thing she did. When she was at war, he worried she would get injured and discovered, when she was fighting Duke Roger he worried that the Duke would use a spell to kill her, and when she was with Jonathon he worried that she would fall in love with him.

7. Leave Pt. 1

When she left he couldn't stop her. He could wish that she would stay, he could attempt to convince her but he wouldn't stop her. It wasn't that she was trying to leave him it was that she had to go. Yet every time she left he felt like she was leaving because of him.

8. Fight

He heard of the fight she had with Jonathon. First, he felt a bit happy, and then shamed that he was glad she had fought with him, and finally a bit apologetic about what happened. He was also…hopeful.

9. Heal

He hoped that she wasn't using him. He hoped that she really cared. Then he met her eyes one afternoon while walking on the beach and he knew. She wasn't using him to heal. She really did care.

10. Leave Pt. 2

He was forced to leave her. He didn't want to, and didn't expect to return to find her waiting with him. So he left and this time there was no one to blame but himself and the problems that came with being the King of Thieves.

11. Adventure

He heard she was on an adventure. She was off to save the realms doing one thing or another. It was her nature and he understood that. He just wished that he could follow her.

12. Fear

When they couldn't find her after they defeated the men in the grand hall he felt fear worse then when the earth started to shake. She wasn't in sight.

13. Desert

The coronation was finished, Jon was marrying Thayet and Alanna was off taking a long and well deserved break in the desert. George was the only one still working. Pirate Swoop may be a noble house but it was in a disastrous condition.

14. Home

Although she had ties to Trebond, and to the palace and really at any of her friends fiefs the only place she would consider a home was where George was.

15. Marriage

Marriage was something she hadn't considered. Ever. And yet when George asked her, she knew that saying No wasn't an option. She loved him, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

16. Children

She wasn't sure about children. And yet, when the option came to her she knew what she wanted and what George wanted. They had the same views on at least this subject.

17. Thom

She wasn't sure how he would feel about naming a son Thom. Yet, when the time came to decide it was he who told her if it was a boy the name Thom was perfect.

18. Twins

He wondered aloud if they would have twins because Alanna was one of them. She swore it was his fault. He told her she was the one with it in her genetics. It was an argument she couldn't win.

19. Names

He named Alan, after his little buddy and she named Aly because it was a pretty name. Alianne for formal occasions because Alanna knew how "scandalous" it would be to have Aly as her real name and she couldn't cause another uproar at court over something as silly as a name.

20. Peace

Although they both had hectic jobs, there was a certain amount of peace at being at Pirate Swoop together. Especially if George was there and wasn't about to be called away.

**A/N: These were okay…I liked some of them because besides K/D, Alanna/George is my favorite pairing. The next ones I'm going to do is probably Roald/Shinko or Owen/Margarry it all depends. **


	7. OwenMargarry

Own/Margarry

**A/N: I wasn't sure Margarry's sisters names so I just found names that I thought would fit in with this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

1. Child

As a child Margarry's favorite thing to do was listen to her father as he retold various stories. From the battles he'd fought in, to his years training to be a page. Margarry's three sisters, Anne, Elisabeth, and Kendra had little to no interest in listening and often followed their mother around. Margarry would sit in her father's office and look up at him as he talked about anything, and she would often sit with his favorite hounds making it a complete picture. Vivenne always said that Margarry was her father's daughter.

2. Grass

Margarry was quite a healthy child. As she was growing up there was only one thing that stopped her. Grass. She had a reaction to it any time she sat in it, or touched it. Her skin would become red and itchy. It was her sister's favorite way to torment Margarry, but listening to her father's battle talks had taught her a few things about strategy.

3. Fog

The first time she went riding in fog, she got lost quite quickly. There was no way back to Cavall and Margarry did something from another one of her father's stories. She dismounted, and whistled as loud as she could. Eventually they found her because of her whistling.

4. Convent

At ten, Margarry was sent to the Convent. She wasn't sure what to expect, getting different views from each other sisters. Anne said it would be a good place for Margarry; Elisabeth thought to scare her and told her of the cruel punishments that Margarry would receive, and Kendra understanding Margarry's fear calmed her and told her exactly what she needed to know. Margarry still wasn't sure that that was where she was meant to go.

5. Home

Cavall was no longer her home. The convent was her prison. Court was nothing more then a place she was expected to live. The only place that would ever feel like home to Margarry was the stables and now at the Convent they had taken that away from her too.

6. Broken

She went home broken in spirit. Elisabeth was right; the punishment was cruel and harsh on Margarry who was not at all a delicate girl. Her spirit was the one thing that she had lost that was most precious to her.

7. Squire

When she arrived home, she was shocked to see that their father had a squire. He was a different sort of person then anyone Margarry had met and she rather liked the cherry fifteen year old boy.

8. Relearn

Margarry needed to relearn how to ride. She had lost most, if not all of her skills by not riding for a long time. Only sidesaddle, and only occasionally seeing as the Sister's didn't' think it as important a skill as dancing or sewing.

Owen needed to get more experience with Lord Wyldon's horses. He knew his own mount quite well solely from riding him often. So when Margarry needed a teacher, he knew the best way to get to know horses were to show her the basics, as it would help him become familiar with them. He knew she'd figure it all out eventually.

9. Hounds

Margarry knew each hound quite well. Owen didn't. A fair trade, Margarry thought as she taught him each hound and he taught her how to ride again. Margarry also enjoyed being with Owen. He was much better then her sisters in the long run.

10. Friendship

They spent more and more time together. Margarry valued Owen's friendship as he did hers. Lord Wyldon spent most of the mornings teaching Owen his Squire duties, and Margarry would spend most of the afternoons helping him with mathematics, the hounds, and various other things that neither Lord Wyldon nor Lady Vivenne could help him with. It was a good arrangement.

11. War

The war drove various people away from their families. When Owen and Lord Wyldon were forced to leave for war, Margarry was forced to figure out her feelings and admit whether or not Owen was just a friend or something more.

12. Bird

Margarry found a hurt bird, fallen on the ground. After her weeks of lessons with Owen they had both completed everything. Margarry was back into her former riding shape and Owen knew each hound's personality. When Margarry came flying into the kennel to find Owen she showed him the bird; it was then that Margarry and Owen did in fact, figure out their feelings for each other.

13. Leaving

When it came for Owen to leave, Margarry was unsure about what to do. They had figured out how they felt, but Owen was a squire, and she was only sixteen. Now with his leaving there was nothing to hold them together; and that worried Margarry.

14. Letters

Owen and Margarry exchanged various letters. Owen's friends begged and pleaded to know who was sending letters to Owen and Margarry's sisters teased her relentlessly about it. Both of them refused to budge in either of their positions and they both treasured the letters more then anything else in the world.

15. Homecoming

When Owen returned home, Margarry was more excited to see him then her own father. This made her feel quite guilty. So first she greeted her father, and then later she spent time with Owen in the stables.

16. Vigil

She spent the entire day before Owen's Ordeal of Knighthood with him. Then she spent the entire night waiting for him. Then Margarry sat right outside the chamber with her father as he went in, his face impassive. She already knew that she loved him, and she already knew that he loved her. It was why as she sat there, and her thoughts drifted to those few but precious moments together out in Cavall that she wished desperately that he didn't have to go through with this. Yet, it was Owen's dream and it was something she was proud of him for.

17. Test

It was a hard test; asking Lord Wyldon to let them marry. It was not only a test for them, but for Lady Vivenne who was terrified that he would say no and ruin two very happy people's lives.

18. Marriage

He said yes. They were married, in a very small quiet wedding that made both of them quite happy. Not many were invited, and Margarry was happier to keep it that way. Marriage suited Owen though, and he impressed Margarry with his maturity during the ceremony. Owen was rather like a child then an adult and he wasn't ashamed of that. It made Margarry worried on how their children would turn out.

19. Daughters or Sons

To Margarry it didn't matter whether she had daughters or sons. She didn't know what Owen would think, because her father had wanted sons and not daughters. Yet she wasn't that worried because Owen would probably be pleased with whatever happened. He was an optimistic like that.

20. Both

They had both sons and daughters. They had two sons and two daughters to be exact. Their first child was a boy named Albern, whose name meant A Noble Warrior. Owen thought it was a good name, finding it in a book and quite liked the meaning. Their second child was a girl named Levina, whose name meant Bright Flash and Margarry named her. Then they had the last two, Edwina who was the second to youngest followed by Joshua. Margarry couldn't ask for any other children although Levina seemed to inherit Owen's optimistic attitude.

**A/N: And these are Margarry/Owen. My next is defiantly going to be Roald/Shinko. Albern and Levina are real names, their old English Names which is why I used them. I figured that they would fit in best with these and I liked the meanings. Owen/Margarry is an interesting pairing, seeing as my idea on Margarry is someone much more sensible then Owen. **


	8. RoaldShinko

Roald/Shinko

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

1. Boring

Roald had always been called boring. No matter what he talked about his siblings had always thought him quite dull and dutiful. Responsible, mature, and wise were the sugar coated words his parents and other nobles had used. Then he decided he was to train for Knighthood. It wasn't something that was only good for the Kingdom or what he wanted, it was something he needed. Roald did not want to be a boring boy anymore.

2. Beautiful

Shinkokami or Shinko as she preferred had always been called beautiful. She was always the prettiest out of her sisters, always the loveliest of her family. Regal, elegant, and graceful were compliments or so everyone believed. Shinko wanted to more then beautiful. She knew she was smart, but others didn't. She knew she wasn't vain or empty headed and still no one noticed anything but her delicate outside. It was why she worked even harder in her studies. It wasn't something she only wanted. She needed it. Shinko didn't want to be just beautiful anymore.

3. Marriage

Roald didn't imagine marriage like his father had. He didn't think of prison, or binds, he thought of family and being a King when he married. He knew that it was impossible for him to wait that long, Tortall needed allies but it was a nice idea to think he had time. So when his parents thought of various matches the only one that sounded intriguing was the Yamani one. They were so different...

4. Alliances

Shinko never imagined herself being someone used for Allies. Her Uncle was the Emperor and for all he favored her, she was not a high ranking Princess. She was probably going to be married to an honorable court man. It didn't bother her, for she knew that at the very least she would not be sent to a foreign court. What was going to happen was something she had never imagined for it was too much to hope for.

5. Shock

When the death of his betrothal reached his ears Roald was shocked. He wasn't sure if it was a bad omen towards his marriage or an accident. All he knew though was he felt horrible for the unfortunate souls who had been killed along with the Princess.

6. Chisakomi

When Shinko heard of Princess Chisakomi's death, she mourned. Chisakomi was a relative of hers, and around her age. They had been good friends when they had been young and she wished that it had not happened to the kind hearted girl.

7. Escape Pt. 1

Escaping Squire training was easy. Riding was something he was supposed to practice, and Roald claimed he wanted to see the woods in peace. In reality he had gotten word of his new arranged marriage to Princess Shinkokami and wondered how he was supposed to react. Sitting on a cliff Roald wondered where the control over his life had gone and when it had disappeared. Was it Page training, or when he first started acting like a real Prince?

8. Escape Pt. 2

She had escaped. Shinko was still not sure how she had managed to evade the grasps of the cruel women who was intended to be her mother-in-law but she lit a candle in ever temple as she journeyed towards Tortall, and new hope.

10. Arrival

Roald heard of the arrival of his betrothal and all his worries increased and yet, some of them faded away. His marriage was certain and it could be worse. For what he'd heard, she was a kind good hearted girl and that was a good sign.

11. Midwinter Balls

Shinko knew that there had to be something more interesting then the polite but distant Prince sitting next to her. His eyes glimmered with intelligence and he was training to be a Knight. There was no way that he was stupid. She knew that he was probably just shy. And she cursed her own shyness that kept her from speaking to him during that Midwinter ball.

12. Mutual

And then a mutual friend gave them things that they both liked to talk about. It was easier, now that Keladry of Mindelan had gotten topics driven into them and Shinko found hope in their marriage.

13. Court and Courtship

There were various rules, Roald knew, on how you were to court a Tortallian lady. None of these rules applied to Princess Shinko because no Tortallian lady woke a dawn to practice a sharp weapon, or rode astride when no one looked. No Tortallian lady could hold a candle to Shinko either. So he did other things. Riding, walking, shooting bows, arguing over various subjects, talking, or just playing chess or sitting together in the peace. He wasn't sure how, but he was falling in love with the foreign princess.

14. War

The first news of the war with Scanra worried Shinko. She wasn't yet married, and so desperately wanted to be. She had no clue when it had happened but slowly during their courtship she had grown to fall in love with Princes Roald.

15. Ending

And soon the war ended leaving Shinko happier. No one was getting hurt or killed, Keladry, Roald, and Nealan were all safe along with the hundreds of others who had marched out with them. She would be married, and be more secure and happier then she was. Her mother-in-law to be would stop wringing her hands and attempting to get to the war zone, and all the healers in the palace could cease to look under pressure. Things would go back to how they should be, and hopefully nothing would disturb that.

16. Wedding

Queen Thayet wanted her to have a large fancy wedding. She wanted a simple, small wedding. They compromised and decided on a large but simple wedding. Her gown was made by Lalasa, and they held it at the palace with all the nobles invited although some had to decline, and she let Thayet do all the arrangements within reason. As it was, Shinko didn't know anything about weddings whilst Thayet did.

17. Advisor's

They had been married a month. A simple month, and yes their marriage had been consummated but Roald was still trying to get used to Shinko and she to him. So when the Advisor's began to get irritated about the fact that Shinko was not yet pregnant, Roald felt pressure starting to build. Until his father let them know it would be awhile before either of them were ready for any children. They were very young after all.

18. Respect

Shinko gained the respect of various couriers. She had already had the respect of noble houses Mindelan, Queenscove, Masbolle, and Nond but others were unsure of the Yamani Princess. So, Shinko sat through every ball, accepted various invitations, talked to more air headed court ladies and critical older couriers and gained their respect that way. No one questioned her abilities anymore after long hours of listening to court talk.

19. Year

A year passed since their marriage. The war was still on-going, but it seemed to be winding down. Shinko discovered early one morning that morning sickness was as delightful as it looked.

20. Lianokami

Their daughter. Saying that made Shinko very pleased. There was nothing more in this world that she would ask for. Not the most exotic perfume from the Copper Islands or the finest silk from Carthaki, or neither a rug from Galla nor a single item from her homeland. Having Roald and Lianokami was enough to last her for the rest of her life.

**A/N: And…Those are my Roald/Shinko Themes. I'm not sure what pairing to do next so if you have any ideas on a pairing that I haven't done I'll do it. I was thinking maybe Daine/Numair but I'm not quite sure. I don't have many left besides them and I was thinking of doing Kalasin/Kaddar. I'll probably end up thinking of it during a class and writing most of it then. Anyway I really need to learn how to stop writing Author Notes this long. I'm done. **


	9. DaineNumair

**20 Themes Daine/Numair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Interest

Numair did not understand why Daine reread things. She knew almost everything to know about each animal. He couldn't see the allure in reading books on them or scrolls.

Daine didn't understand Numair's interest in reading scrolls on boring spells. She didn't understand the desire to know how to spin a thread with a few simple words.

There was something they both agreed on. They didn't understand each others interest so much as they understood why they were interested in it.

Friends

They were friends. They were student and teacher, and they were companions. Love or lover had never entered either of their minds before Daine's trip to Carthak.

Wars'

The immortal war was when Daine really understood certain things. She understood her love was not the same as others. She loved animals like they were her family. She loved Tortall like it was her native country. She loved Sir Alanna, Baron George, the King and Queen and various others like they were her mother or grandfather. She loved Numair and there was no comparing that love to anything she had ever experienced. The war was what had taught her that and although she hated wars, she was grateful of that.

Cost

Everything had a price. Daine knew that from experience. The cost of learning about animals was loosing her mother and grandmother. She had a price on Numair's love and her love for him. Never becoming a goddess of minor animals and staying with her mother for eternity. Loosing one of the things she had most wanted.

Numair understood everything had a cost. The cost of meeting Daine was loosing the Emperor's favor and Varice's love. The cost of going to the University was barely ever hearing from his parents. There were many more things that had a cost and one was the peace between Carthak and Tortall had cost him his ability to convince himself that Daine was just a student.

Companionship

With their love came companionship. There was a deep bond before they had chosen each other. The bond was unbreakable and one that no one truly understood the depth of.

Shiver

They were stuck together as always at balls. There was nothing remotely interesting for either of them there but they sat as was appropriate. Numair knew just what to say and do to cheer Daine but usually but at the moment neither of them had much to think of to cheer them. Numair's hand brushed against Daine's and the slight shiver that he caught on her was enough to make him smile to himself.

Lace

Lace did not suit her. He had seen it laced through her hair in pretty ribbons of silk and it did not look right. He had seen her dressed in the finest of gowns and yet that wasn't quite right either. It wasn't until he realized what did look right. Mud, feathers, dirt, and straw things that she wore daily without intending to were what looked best.

Kitten

The dragonet caused plenty of issues between the two. He liked Kitten, actually he had grown to love her like she was a pet but she was quite mischievous. Daine refused to let him put safety guards on their room that made her not do the things she most enjoyed. Ripping apart his robes was one of her favorite pastimes and no matter how many times she did it Daine never relented on her protest of putting harmless restrictions on their rooms. It wasn't until Daine's favorite pair of breeches got destroyed that she let him. It was one of their few arguments.

Speech

Numair heard the various people making fun of Daine's speech. He wasn't quite sure how to handle it. She did speak slightly different from the rest, but it had never been noticeable to him until he heard ladies imitating her. George told him exactly what he thought of the matter. Let them speak because in reality it was the commoners who were smarter then the rest of them.

Children

Sarralyn came first. She was a hard pregnancy but Daine was sure that she was special despite her gift. When she was born, Daine was fair proud of her daughter/son/animal. There was no telling yet what gender she would end up being. When she was demanded to become what she wanted to grow into, Daine was quite proud of the young child in her arms.

Rikash

Her son was another story. He was an easy birth but a hard keeper. Although Sarra had the ability to change shapes and forms she was easy to restrict. Rikash however was not. His gift was like Numair's and did not know any bounds. Daine knew he couldn't help it but she wished that there was a way to restrict him. The last set of curtains had been her favorite set yet.

Peace

The only time they got peace was when they were out doing their respected jobs. Daine was in the stables or kennels or various other places and Numair was in the various libraries. There were no fires to take care of, or animals to catch and force back into their true shape. There were no screams of fights or Sarra changing her appearance to get out of trouble. Daine had never found her job as calm before having children. Yet it seemed to be the only place of quiet in the world as her children found her quite easily at social functions.

Teaching

They split up the teaching of their children. Sarralyn was taught by Daine to control every aspect of her power. She let Sarra study people and their appearances. She made sure that she had control over every little detail in herself before letting her get used to it on her own. For Rikash she could do little.

Numair made sure Rikash knew every corner of his gift, every little tiny speck of it. Every single little strand of magic to make sure nothing would come of him doing harder spells. There was little to nothing he could do for Sarra as Daine could do little for their son.

Sport

It became a sport for their children to see who could cause the most chaos. By far Sarra was the winner. Yet there were times when Rikash came close. Sarra was just as powerful as him but hers was different. By changing her hair and eye color and just that she could confuse just about anyone.

Rikash finally caused enough damage to proclaim the winnings. He had set fire to almost their entire suites AND had been able to pick up the damage. Then he hid in the stables, convincing all the horses NOT to tell their mother were he was. It was a beautiful trick that no one ever forgot because of the sight of young Rikash scrubbing the hall floors for three weeks.

Ways

Their children went their ways. Sarra went abroad to travel the world and Rikash went to the university to challenge his gift. There was nothing left for Daine to clean up or yell at. She did not realize how much it would hurt for her children to go their separate ways and wondered how her own mother had been able to deal with it for knowing she would never speak to her child again was much harder then Daine had to go through.

Noble

Although they were no of Noble blood they were deemed nobles by most of everyone. If someone was questioned it was a simple answer. They deserved it more then the born nobles did.

Mess

Whenever Daine came back from the stables a mess, with her hair knotted and hay and straw poking out, mud on her breeches and boots and her hands cut up from the raw leather Numair just smiled. If Daine was any other person he doubted he would love her as much as the messy woman in front of him.

Beauty

Hers was not a normal beauty. She was not fair, or graceful, or curvy. She was a brunette, strong, and with clear grey eyes and more intelligence and impatience then most court ladies. He had believed he loved Varice and in a way he had but there was nothing that compared to the beauty of Daine.

Magic

Most court ladies loved Numair for his magic and power and riches. They did not see the real human inside of him nor did they care. They never saw his mistakes only his completions and that was what made Daine sure of herself. She loved Numair despite the stupid things he said and did when he wasn't truly thinking. He didn't think about the jump until he was falling.

Together

They were intertwined completely. There was no other way for them to live together, breath together, or act together. Daine knew that she needed him like air. If she was not with him, no matter what the reason she felt it was harder to live and think. He was like someone lifting the pressure off of her. She couldn't imagine her life any other way.

**A/N: I liked these. I don't quite know what to write about them because although it may seem like it's an excuse you kind of understand what happens to them after the books because of the POTS and TC and TQ. The first one I wrote and it may seem pretty like…unlike them but I figured they may understand why they want to learn things of their subject but not understand the depth of that. Daine's gift is related to animals (obviously) therefore she'd be more inclined to read things about animals whereas Numair's gift was more magically (again obviously) and he would lean more towards the more…mystical if that's a good word choice, spells. They understood why they chose those but they couldn't quite understand why the other went to such great lengths to learn more and more about it. Anyway, I'm done. My next pairing is going to be either Aly/Nawat or Kally/Kaddar. **


	10. AlyNawat

Aly/Nawat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything per usual.

**Crows**

Aly had never paid much attention to crows when she was in Tortall. They had always seemed like just another bird to her. She knew she had over looked something much deeper once again.

**Human**

The other crows did not understand his wanting to be a human. They wouldn't understand even if he sat and explained for hours. It was quite simple really. Aly wouldn't love him in any other form but human.

**Intelligent**

Nawat knew he learned fast. Aly told him so a lot but he didn't understand one thing. Why Aly was treated poorly while Sarai was treated like a Queen.

**City**

Upon returning to the city there were two emotions in Nawat and Aly.

Fear and excitement.

**Seasons**

Seasons confused Nawat. There was nothing simple about them as a human because there was no setting in for the Big Cold. It was now called winter and still everyone thrived and went on with their lives. There was no resting for humans, and he wasn't quite sure he liked that.

**Different**

Nawat was different from any other boy she'd ever met. Well, besides being a crow that is. Aly wasn't quite sure what this meant but she knew he was more serious about her then the others, and she more serious about him. That was where her feelings started to get mixed.

**Crowning**

The battle was neat and tidy. There wasn't a lot of mess to clean up, not like her Aunt Daine's mess in Carthak. It was why Aly was pleased for the simple, beautiful crowning Dove held. It was cheap and still looked like Royalty.

**Children**

Triplets. Three. Three children. Aly's shock was apparent and nothing anyone could say calmed her. Her mother had hardly been able to handle two children. How was _she_ supposed to handle three?

**Easily**

Dove's answer was simple and to the point. How was Aly going to handle three children? Easily. She had Dove herself to help, Nawat, and various other willing people who held affection for Aly. Yet nothing calmed her spymaster until she realized that she wasn't her mother, and she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

**Life **

Life got in the way. She didn't like thinking about that but it was true. Life had gotten in the way of her own life. Her children, they were a blessing and she loved them and then work well work got in the way. Nawat, she loved him desperately too and yet again work got in the way. She wondered how her own mother hadn't dumped her work down the drain and just gone with her family. It took incredible will power.

**Patience**

He understood Aly's love of work. He also understood her hatred of work. His children were mostly immature for they were young yet they showed their soon to be mature side by understanding too. Patience was something he'd acquired while knowing Aly and he could see patience was something she needed to acquire. 

**Family**

His family had long since lost their bird lives.

Her family was nothing to her anymore.

Their family was neither lost nor nothing, and Aly thrived in that fact.

**Hidden Talents**

They both had plenty of hidden talents. Aly could juggle a trick taught to her by an unrelated uncle, Nawat could pick pockets as cleanly as Aly's own father. Little things that meant a lot to them, that made no sense to others. Who wanted to know how to juggle or pick pockets?

**Unknown**

Of all the things they had in common, the one that Aly knew was the most dangerous was the fact they had both faced the unknown fearlessly. Aly had jumped into a civil war and Nawat into a world of humans. It bound them together, and Aly knew that it would keep their love strong. It was the same bond that her mother and father shared.

**Letters**

Sometimes letters weren't enough. Sometimes if Nawat was across the island and she couldn't see him, or smell that particular scent of his she hurt and she couldn't even help it. No matter what was said, she needed him and she knew deep down that letters were just using your imagination. They were just blank words that tried to take the space of their absence but could never truly do so.

**Peace**

With peace on the islands Aly felt better. She felt more sure of herself, secure and most of all whenever Nawat travelled she felt his safety could be only damaged by what he was fighting. And he was a good fighter.

**Roses**

There were plenty of flowers in the Copper Islands. Most of them exotic and beautiful but Aly missed the elegant roses that had filled the gardens of Tortall. So when Nawat tucked a rose behind her ear she could only smile and enjoy the scent of the fresh rose.

**Jump**

Aly and Nawat knew it was foolish that they always jumped into things. It was as though they couldn't help but move on impulse. It was more Aly then Nawat, but there were small moments when he had those days where he jumped without thinking and always managed to land on his feet. 

**Tree**

There were a lot of trees in the isles. There were actually more then a lot, there were a lot. The only tree that Aly ever cared about was the one she met Nawat on. In the far away exiled islands.

**Drink**

Neither of them was very much into wine. Actually neither of them very much like the taste it left them. Yet, on their fifth anniversary of their marriage they found themselves drinking wine and talking about the day they met underneath that one little tree. A crow and a girl.

**A/N: I guess I'm doing Kally/Kaddar next, followed by Beka/Rosto, and ending with those pairings. That's all I really can think of but if you have any suggestions I'll do them. I was thinking of doing a love hate thing between someone but I'm not sure. I might just end it after doing the most common pairings. That's about it. **


	11. KallyKaddar

Kalasin/Kaddar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Meeting

She never expected such a different meeting. Her parents had told her to expect anything but the sight before her was well terrible. Not a single noble was in sight, not a single lady or lord not even Kaddar himself. It was simply his advisors and two politicians and a woman named Varice, his current hostess. These things didn't sit well with Kalasin and she felt slightly offended.

Princess

He knew she was a Princess, and that she was going to marry him. Reality didn't set in until after she arrived and the utter despair on her face. Yes, he had treated her cruelly in a way and hadn't even greeted her but marrying wasn't his idea of fun, and he didn't want to get to know her just yet.

Bitterness

There was bitterness between the two. Even the most ignorant couriers noticed the mocking words, sarcastic comment and the glares between the two Royalties. Neither of them wanted this marriage, and neither of them wanted to make the best of it.

Desire

They both had desires that neither of them wanted to know. Kalasin desired to go home, and be with her family. Kaddar desired to go back to the days before his father had died, when his Uncle had been a good man and he had no obligations as a Ruler. Both of their wishes were impossible, and Kalasin knew hers was more likely then Kaddar's and that fact made her a bit sympathetic to the Emperor.

Mother-In-Law

Her mother had warned her over and over again but nothing prepared her for the cold, rude woman who commented on things about Kalasin no one else had. The Countess of King's Reach hadn't told her anything about how to treat Mother-In-law's and she wasn't sure how to tell Kaddar's mother to back off.

Receiving warning letters from Kalasin's mother was definitely not something he was used to. He'd never been told how to reply by a sharp witted Queen who put hidden meanings behind every word. He would be forced to ask Kalasin what her mother meant and embarrass himself he was sure.

Lace

Kalasin knew that lacings were a difficult thing. She hated lacing herself, she hated having her maid's lace her, and she most surely hated when Kaddar had taken it upon himself to lace her gown. None of them could do it like her sister Lianne, and none of them cared to learn how. It was another sharp reminder of how different things were for her.

Weep

Kaddar knew how to handle most weeping women. With his sisters, he'd handed them over swiftly to his mother and with his mother he'd handed her over to either Varice or his sisters. With Kalasin however there was no one to give her to. She was weeping about the death of something that held little importance to him, and he had no way to escape without her noticing and thinking him heartless. She laid on the window seat of their rooms, crying silently and there was nothing he could do to comfort her. It made him resolve to get to know her better, because he knew that wasn't the only weeping she would be doing as the time went back on.

Glass

The glass blowers marveled her. She did not understand how such a beautiful creation took so much work and pain. If she had her choice, she would learn how to blow glass but her gift didn't allow it. If she was allowed to her, she would have her entire room filled with those delicate pieces of art. Kalasin had to share it with her mother and bought her a vase and sent it to her. She guessed she had found one thing she liked about Carthak.

Peace

She found a center point of peace with Kaddar. They continued their daily lives without truly interacting. It didn't bother either of them very much. Their advisors hated it, but Kaddar found it quite easy to deal with. Kalasin was out of the way, and there was nothing to block all his ideas.

Advice

Kalasin tried to give him advice. He refused it. She gave it to him again. He wouldn't even let her finish talking. Kalasin decided that the only way she was ever going to get her point across was to either go into a meeting or write a letter. She wrote a letter.

Shock

Kaddar had never had someone write such a…formal letter. It was completely and utterly in place and not a single thing insulted him. It surprised him to find by listening to her not speak but still talking made him see that she was correct and that he should have listened to her in the first place.

Growing

So, they grew up. Kalasin stopped being an insufferable Royal Brat as he called her, and Kaddar began to pay more and more attention instead of brushing her off as often as he did. Kalasin had thought she had finished growing up a long time ago but was indeed quite wrong.

Love?

Kaddar didn't believe in love. He didn't believe he could fall in love with his wife. She was just too disagreeable, and yet those quarrels and comments made him smile all the same and being with her had once been a burden but now it was lifted.

Defenses

She had her defenses on. She did not believe every arranged marriage could end up in love with her parents had. She refused to believe it. She couldn't have fallen in love with the man prone to neglecting people, who never believed you until you had intellectual proof, and never wanted to hear he was wrong. Yet, when he walked into the room it sent her heart racing.

Roses

Kalasin had never truly appreciated roses until Kaddar showed her the true beauty of them.

Honesty

She knew honesty built good relationships, but she also knew too much honesty ruined them. 

Missing

Kaddar admitted something had been missing not only in Carthak but inside himself before Kalasin came. He just didn't want to admit it.

Don't

She didn't want him to be so relaxed around her. She didn't want him to take off his guard, and be a normal human. She wanted an Emperor back, someone who she wasn't prone to falling for.

Cat

She was like a cat. When she awoke after their first night, she stretched and licked her lips slightly grinning fiercely. Yes, Kaddar thought, a cat indeed.

Skeptics

There were still advisors who were skeptical on how short a time the two Royalties had come to middle ground and slowly were starting to fall in love. They weren't quite there yet, but it was still doubtful that they truly found a point of sitting next to each other. They could have been faking it.

**A/N: Well that's Kalasin/Kaddar. I'm undecided on what I'm going to do next but I will figure it out. Any ideas feel free to point them out. I didn't really like these but Kalasin/Kaddar never hit me as a pair to have a lot of romance in them not because their down to earth but because their in an arranged marriage and arranged marriages are usually for convenience over love. Pointing out the obvious, as I usually do but that's my opinion. **


	12. DeliaJon

20 Themes of Jonathon/Delia

20 Themes of Jonathon/Delia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Swish

There were many things in Delia's life that made the swishing noise that she despised. The swish of her skirts, the swish of air that she felt when she was riding, the swish of her mothers hand as she slapped her, and none of those things compared to the swish of her heart when she first saw the young, naïve but proud Prince of Conte.

Convent

She had learned her lessons well at the convent. Jonathon was charmed by her, his squire pretended not to be but she knew deep down the boy was like the rest of them. His friends couldn't hear a word said against her and if her life went the way she'd planned it then she'd be the Princess of Conte before the year was over.

Beauties

Jonathon had seen a lot of beauties before. He'd seen it in various court ladies, in commoners in the city, and in the maids of the palace. Most of the time he ignored their charm and beauty for a simple life but when Delia came to court everything changed and started going downhill for him.

Roger

The only thing the convent hadn't prepared her for was Roger. He was dazzling and wonderful and everything the Prince wasn't. He even told her of his plots to become King and he; he would make her his Queen and not the Queen next to Jonathon but the Queen next to him. Greed and arrogance over took her and Delia accepted the offer to toy with Jonathon.

Learn

Delia learned quickly that Roger and Jonathon had a few things in common. They had their pride and hated when their vanity got damaged. They had their intelligence that they could both use. They had their strength in their physical and emotional states. And both of them, oh both of them wanted her badly and neither of them wanted to admit it.

Frustrations

She frustrated him. Jonathon didn't understand Delia nor did he care to learn her. She was silly and selfish and he had seen her courting with his cousin. She wasn't anything to him, or so he told himself yet every time she so much as glanced at someone else his stomach lurched and his blood filled with hot anger. She didn't matter and maybe just maybe he could convince himself it was the truth.

Anger

She couldn't handle this double life. She was a loyal servant to the Queen, and a plotter and soon to be Queen in the night time for her Duke. She also couldn't handle Roger's separation from her. He wanted her to dance for the Prince then ignore him then toy with him some more, so much that when it came time for Jonathon to play into her hands he'd slipped right out. It angered her that he the esteemed Duke Roger couldn't even handle a bloody Prince.

Lust

He admitted that he lusted after her but there was nothing quite so alluring about her anymore. He had fallen in and out of love quite quickly with her and it was a degrading fact and he didn't like that.

Death

At the first death of Duke Roger, Delia, Alex, and his squire whatever his name was were exposed. They were not exiled nor disgraced for Delia used her acting skills to say he threatened her and Alex said he'd done no such planning and it was a lie to turn his Knights away from the King and under no circumstances did his Squire ever associate with the Duke. The last part, at the very least proved to be true which was unlucky for Delia that secretly, in their eyes they understood.

Lost

And so she'd lost him, she'd lost her place in court, and she'd lost just about everything that mattered. She would not be Queen, she would not be the Prince's wife and she did not have a penny to her name. Yet, when the time came for her to be born down in grief she didn't. Jonathon would come back to her, oh yes indeed he would because he was senseless and even though he was enjoying his time with that slut of a Squire, he would tire of her soon. Or she would tire of him of course that was an option. Because Delia had done the same, had she not?

Hate

Jonathon hated that he loved Delia. He hated that he loved the Copper Isles Princess, he hated that he loved his former Squire. He hated that he loved his mother, he hated that he loved his father and he hated that he loved his friends. Anyone he loved could play him right over. His Uncle had done that, had he not?

Gone

Almost everyone who mattered to him disappeared. Delia had slipped through his fingers in a manner of speaking to join his cousin. Alanna had been angry and fallen straight in love with George Cooper who Jonathon knew deserved her. His mother was failing in health and now he learned that even George had lost Alanna. His father was lost to him, in a sea of grief, and his friends were stepping away from him. All he had left was his Princess and his hopeless future.

Play

He was in a play. He let someone else write the lines for him and Delia was glad to take advantage of that. He was like a puppet and although not now, the strings had once been in her hands and she knew exactly how to get them back. And if she didn't succeed, well she could marry a nice old duke, get rich when he died and then live her days out in guiltless pleasures.

Return

When The Duke Roger returned, Delia rejoiced. She was glad and fell to his feet almost instantly. There was nothing remotely inspiring about the act but the gratitude in his face was worth it all. Delia wouldn't fall to Jonathon's feet for he was not the real King. Not like her dearest Roger, King of Tortall.

Princesses

There was nothing fair about the coronation. Delia was overly angry by that. The Princess had died, the other Princess survived, the King's Champion had killed the Duke for real now, and she was a captured slave. There was nothing left for her until she met Jonathon's eyes and felt like smirking. There was a softness there that made her want to laugh. After all these years the Prince still harbored secret feelings, oh yes, yes he did.

Miss

Jonathon realized that he missed Delia. He missed her cruelty, and her cruelness. He missed her green eyes and the way she knew when he was being stupid. Thayet didn't let him walk all over the place like Delia had, and he missed that. He did love Thayet but not like his Delia.

His

She opened the next note. His Delia. She spat on the floor after reading that. She was no more His then she was his wife's. She wasn't a pet, nor was she a dog on a leash. But then, if it meant she got a visit from him well being called His Delia wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

Notion

Jonathon still clung to the notion that Delia loved him. When he stepped forward to see her he lost it. She didn't love him no more then she loved the prison. She looked at him with green eyes that still held life in them unlike most prisoners. She glowered at him briefly but then engaged in the same conversations he'd had when he was in his youth. To be quite honest, he wondered somewhere if perhaps behind all this hatred she did have affection for him.

After

After all these monthes the King never stopped visiting his former love interest. Delia could see he was mostly in love with his wife and children but she was something in his mind. She wondered if ever he called her name out in his sleep remembering his youth and blaming something like the Chamber of Ordeal or perhaps a nightmare. He probably did because Jonathon was weak and wouldn't admit to still lusting after sure a thing as Delia.

Interest

Years past and the King stopped visiting but others didn't. One of those was Nealan of Queenscove with his cousin Domitan of Masbolle. They came twice and both times told her what she wanted to know for no price other then not telling her about the Royal Family. Another visitor that shocked her was the Princess Vania. The small young girl told Delia that she was a Princess, and wanted to know exactly what had set Delia on her path to wanting to be Queen from top to finish. And so, Delia had complied and the second time Jonathon's daughter came to visit she told Delia of her own path and Delia admitted, she liked this well groomed girl more then anyone else she'd seen in a long time.

Fade

She knew she was fading and left a letter for Jonathon. Easily enough, when he read it he would probably regret putting her in the chambers for she still had all his secrets and wouldn't regret letting the world know like she intended. She'd wreck chaos one last time before she left, see if she wouldn't.

**A/N: These probably weren't the best but alas that's okay. They remind me quite much of Heathcliff and Catherine from Wuthering Heights. Although Jonathon wasn't supposed to be as cruel as Heathcliff I can imagine his anger and frustrations towards Delia who probably went mad with it kind of like Catherine. I went to 21 because I kind of had to add an extra one in there once I finished rereading it. Well, that's that and if you have any idea what to do for the next one well just let me know because I've got not a clue. **


	13. OnuaSarge

20 Themes Ouna/Sarge

20 Themes Onua /Sarge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Past

Sarge knew of Onua's past. He knew that she had escaped, barely, her abusive husband.

Onua knew that Sarge had a past like hers. He was a runaway slave, something she didn't think she could have possibly done.

Horses

There were various things that people liked. Court ladies liked silk, Knights liked jousting, the Queen's Riders and the King's Own liked their pranks. There were few things that Onua personally liked. Horses were one of them.

Loud

Sarge knew that Onua could be loud when she wanted to. Thayet used to say that Onua was as shy as a mouse but Sage knew the truth. She was not shy nor was she meek. She was careful and calculating. Oh but when she was angry indeed she was louder then he himself was in the morning when rousing his trainees.

Ponies

She pleaded, begged, demanded, tricked and bribed all the ponies. Yet when Sarge took the reins and half dragged them forward, they immediately respected him. Onua could be herd muttering for the rest of the days that nobody liked ponies anyway.

Free

When Sarge remembered being free, it wasn't when he first had escaped. It wasn't when he reached the Tortallian shores either. Being free was when he was galloping after the trainees, when no one opposed his instructions or told him he didn't know what he was doing. That was true freedom.

Wants

Onua once asked Sarge what he wanted. He stood there, for several moments thinking. She wanted to know his opinions and what he wanted from life. She was sure he was going to give her a serious answer when he did.

"I want you to move out of my way for the time being dear,"

It was the last time she asked him anything serious.

Honesty

"Do you believe in Honesty?" Sarge asked Onua a few days after he finally got a chance to really get to know her. She gazed at him for several moments before answering.

"Not at all," she answered and went to go catch the ponies

Sarge wished he could make her believe.

Wild

She had a wild spirit. It wasn't broken anymore and Sarge found himself drawn to the slight woman who didn't' let anyone run over her anymore.

Laughter

His laughter was like thunder to her. At first she was wary of it. Now, well now it was a constant companion that could not harm her anymore then the grass could. That was ignoring the fact that the grass gave her a reaction every time she touched it.

Romance

They hardly ever agreed on what was best for things. She thought the ponies were fat and needed to be cut down on feed, he thought that the trainee's were getting a bit tad too wild. One thing they agreed on however was that romance was a silly notion and it was best left for the couriers to worry about not the Riders.

Names

"Why did you name your horses Ox and General?" she asked one afternoon while riding next to him. He patted Ox's neck with a grin.

"These are battle trained, war hardened horses. They need good strong names not names like Silk and Whisper," he laughed at her horse's names. He wasn't laughing too hard when Silk took a chunk of Ox's ear out only moments later when the horse got too close and didn't get out of the way fast enough.

Gentle

She was scrubbing tack as furiously and harshly as she could. Still the dirt did not come off no matter what she did to it.

Sarge did his gently and took his time doing so. It made an interesting sight to the Queen. Her slight friend attacking her saddle like it was an immortal and her large bulky friend doing his like a lady sewing.

Comfort

There were days when not even Tahoi could comfort her. She'd let her head rest against one of her horse's neck and just breathe in the scent of them, the hay, and leather. Sarge found her in Silk's stall asleep and lifted her carrying her to her room. She awoke in the process but didn't say anything. This was just as comfortable as being with Silk and Whisper.

Arrows Pt. 1

Arrows were a nasty wound. Onua knew that from years of watching people getting hit by them. So, when she cleaned Sarge's arrow wound out of his shoulder she could only sigh sympathetically and tell him the truth. Arrows really were nasty wounds.

Balls

She hated it when it came to balls. She couldn't sit among the nobles and pretend to like being there. She couldn't stand the young girls in their dresses and their coy smiles. She couldn't stand the perfume and the wine. Onua found every way she could to escape to the stables and every single time she did Sarge managed to find her before the midnight bell rang. She looked forward to it, it was what made the balls bearable.

War

War was announced. There was nothing to stop them for preparing. Onua could see the worry on every single person she knew. The Queen worried for this was a war she was not permitted to join in with. The Lord's were worried for their families and the ladies for their gentlemen. Buri was worried about Raoul and his former squire the girl Keladry. Onua was worried about the Queen's Own, Buri, Sarge, Miri and Evin her two personal favorites although you would have to threaten her death to even mention it, and practically everyone else headed to the boarder along with her, but most of all, when she parted ways with Sarge she worried needlessly and got needless teasing from her friends in the process.

Steadfast

Everyone took turns reporting to Steadfast. Onua didn't like the way she was forced to for although she and Lord Wyldon did not have any rifts between them she found herself not overly fond of the strict man.

Arrows Pt. 2

With the rider group she rode with she arrived halfway to her destination point to find Sarge's rider group being ambushed by Scanran raiders. It took a second arrow in the same shoulder for Onua to admit the thing that Sarge had known for years. That she loved him.

Peace Pt. 1

Peace landed over the country. Sarge was content, because although neither of them truly wanted marriage just yet they were happy with each other and the horses. He admitted Silk and Whisper were fine names, and she told him that Ox and General were fitting names for his own horses. Nothing disturbed there happiness until…

20. Peace Pt.2

Evin Larse became commander. Sarge couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of him, behind Buri's desk reading reports and complaining about Trainees. Something's never got old and the sight of him sitting there was one of those things. It forced Onua and Sarge to walk away, hand in hand to control their laughter at his cursing of ponies, riders, and all things that had no brain.

A/N: So what do you think?


	14. BekaRosto

20 Themes of Beka/Rosto

20 Themes of Beka/Rosto

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything

Opposites

They were opposites. It was Beka's excuse as to why they would never work, but Rosto was firm in his beliefs that opposites attract.

Cool

No matter how cold and distant she was towards him he never ceased grinning like an idiot, and telling her just how much he appreciated her words.

Distance

They were a distance apart. Rosto could just see her, on the edge of his vision and it was enough to comfort him, knowing that she was in his eye sight.

Drugs

She was like a drug. No matter what happened he needed her and if he let her go he'd die.

Healing

She was also his healer. When his temper wounded someone and he regretted it, she was like a salve. She was calm and collected and she kept those icy eyes at bay.

Conflict

Their jobs did come into conflict and he hated it. It proved her point. It wasn't that he wanted to protect the fool that had stabbed a dog, but it was that he had to. It was his laws and he followed them even if it pushed them apart even just a bit.

Need

Beka didn't like admitting she needed him. She wanted to be completely independent and that proved impossible after meeting Rosto.

Never

Her stubbornness was a challenge. Never was a word she uttered often but Rosto was determined to get around that. It was after all a meaningless word in his eyes.

Moods

His moods proved to be hard to be sure of. One day he could the happiest man alive, the next the angriest or the most depressed. His entire self also remarked on these moods. If he was standing tall and pride he was angry. If his shoulders were slumped and his head down he was sad, and if his gait was quick and had a slight skip in it he was quite pleased. Usually when he was pleased it was with himself and sometimes it proved him to be quite irritating. Non-the-less, Beka enjoyed his moods for it gave her time to torment, sympathizes or just plain tease him.

Growl

He knew she was like a dog. She was fierce and loyal and like the dog she had a fiercer bite then growl.

Thieves

Thieves didn't bother her. She had once been considering the life of being a thief but had in fact stayed away for her mother's pride. Thieves were nothing but easy catches. It was murderers and kidnappers and other fiends that irritated her. That was one reason her conscious told her Rosto was halfway decent. He didn't murder unnecessarily and he never did things that others did. But her foolish pride kept her at bay with those thoughts.

Ice

She hated ice. She slipped, and stumbled and cursed. It was one afternoon that Rosto caught her as she fell and she felt more then gratitude towards him.

Kiss

She didn't mind kissing him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she surely did. It was that she had a promise and Beka did not break her promises. She promised herself never to fall for a rusher and she'd be certain to follow that.

Easy

She was easy to love in his mind. She was likeable, had justice in her mind, fair, and never treated the lowest beggars badly. She understood them and she was affection when it pleased her to be so. Yes, she was easy to love but hard to get to love back.

Confidence

She knew he wasn't cocky. Oh no, he wasn't cocky nor was he unsure of himself. In fact, sometimes she found him too confident and enjoyed knocking himself off his high horse.

Laughter

His laughter was bright; it was like a ray of light, a ray of hope when things were so dark and bad that she didn't want to rise from her lifeless sleep.

Her laughter was like bells. It was a wake up call, telling him that it was a sunny happy day. It was like a fire so bright and warm that it made him stand from his cold but content seat and stand near it even if he was weary.

Weary

He was weary of the Rouge. She was weary of it too. They were weary for different reasons. He for they were rowdy and always cheerful and her because it made her work more difficult then it had to be.

Silk

Not for all the silk in the world, he knew, would she trade her job. He admired and loved that about her for it showed that she'd rather pit through mud, chase criminals that spat at her and fall on her back everyday then dress in silk, drink tea, and talk with a refined manner. Just like him.

Puppy

They called her a puppy. He agreed with that name for her. Like a puppy, she was loyal, friendly but wary, and warm. He didn't agree with the inexperienced part. Out of all the dogs in the Provost's command, she was the most experienced when it came to Rushers. Had she not grown up to almost be one?

Breaking

"I don't like breaking promises," she whispered. He understood that it was her admitting her mutual love for him.

"Then don't break it. You're not loving a rusher, you're loving a King," he whispered back grinning at her before kissing her. All Beka could do was agree with him.

A/N: I'm not so sure about these haha. I tried to make them more of a Rosto pov because I've noticed that most of the beka/rosto's out there are centered around her and him loving her rather then him loving her and her pulling back. But, you can form your own opinion on that ).


	15. LiamAlanna

Alanna/Liam

20 Themes of Alanna/Liam

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything

Notice

Liam wasn't one to not notice a pretty girl. It was a given fact of life, that people noticed the pretty ones and overlooked the homely ones. He couldn't classify as the Lioness as a beauty nor as an ugly woman. She was neither, but she was something.

Strength

She had never been one to notice ones looks. She noticed strength and weakness. Liam however managed to capture her notice of both his looks and his strength.

Fears

She was afraid of death, of spiders and of the Duke Roger. He was afraid of her magic. She should have realized from the very beginning that their relationship would not last and if she was truly honest about it she wasn't quite sure she wanted it to last. She had George, and Liam was a wanderer no matter what she liked to think.

Faithful

The cat was her guardian. Although Alanna didn't appear to realize it, Liam did. He was her friend, her companion, but he was also her guardian. He was also the second person Liam looked approval from when he started his relationship with Alanna, the first being Coram.

Sword

She was quick with a sword. She was quick when riding, when using a bow and arrow and she was a quick learner. But she was not quick to catch on when he left subtle hints about their breaking. He felt awful for it, and for using her destiny as a reason to stop their relationship but she would be better off for it.

George Cooper

He did not know Cooper. All he knew was that he was the only one who held all of Alanna's love. It was in the way her voice sounded when she spoke to him. She had to much respect for her Prince to full love him, she had to much admiration for him. For George, she had both but she had managed a way to balance that for he had the same thing for her. He did not know Cooper but he knew all to well that it was he who held her affections above all others.

Past

She did not know his past. She did not know all the past ladies he'd ever been with nor did she care to know. With Jonathon it had been a bitter disappointment, a bitter reminder. With George, she knew that there had not been many for reasons that remained secretive. Not that she would like the reason if she learned. With Liam there was always a doubt, always a question as to why he loved her or if he really loved her or if she was just a ploy. She did not like the doubts that it fed her.

Understanding

He understood when Faithful gave him a look. It was a warning that told him he wouldn't last long. That although she seemed to love and hold great esteem for him it was only because there was someone else absent. He was glad for that warning and when he started to reach the point that he knew they would end soon it made it slightly easier to know all along that it wouldn't last.

Mourn

She mourned the loss of Liam. Deep down though, she knew she had always understood that it was not meant to last. They just weren't suited for each other and in the back of her mind a pair of dancing eyes reminded her just why.

Moments

There were moments when she would pause and look at him. He couldn't compete with Jonathon for looks, nor with George for humor or loyalty but there was something. There indeed was something very special about him.

Sharp

She was sharp. Her temper knew now limits, and Liam understood that she had her fierce pride. He also understood slowly what pushed her to those limits and what could break her pride and he was glad she'd refused the Prince. She would have been broken almost under a year.

Death

They did not agree on it. He tried in vain to make her understand his point. She couldn't. He understood that, for after awhile he realized what she thought of death. The end, it was over there was nothing more even going to the Peaceful Realms offered nothing to her. It was nothing to her.

Far

Distance in age was nothing. Distance in their life styles was nothing. The distance in her eyes, when she was riding was something. He knew she was thinking of someone else, and he could understand perhaps even sympathize with her. She was missing someone she hadn't really realized she fully loved yet.

End of the World

They reached the roof of the world, but Liam termed it the end of the world. For that one day, when he woke up to find her missing his world was truly ending. Perhaps that was what the seer had meant by he would know his last battle. This was one he had not won and could not win.

Travelling

Travelling was no longer enjoyable for all her efforts to remain friends. He could see she understood that they could not continue their affair, and she was accepting of that. More then he thought she would be if he admitted it. It was just not comfortable between them, for she was far to accepting in his opinion.

Raoul of Goldenlake

Upon meeting her old friend, Liam was startled. He'd never really pondered Alanna's past, her squire years or her page years. He had only heard of her then and now events, and seeing her playfully talking with the tall man he knew it was too late to wonder on it.

Coronation

As the coronation approached Liam knew it was indeed the end. So he sent the letter hoping it was the right choice.

Battle

Seeing her, the minute she realized what was happening was a glorious sight itself. The anger, the passion in her as she ran out of the throne room ready to kill anyone who blocked her way was glorifying and magnificent. He felt blessed seeing it, because it was not everyday you got to see the Lioness in a rampant.

Death

Seeing his death was nothing like he imaged. He had imagined unbearable pain, and then slow coolness. Instead he had blackness, poison spreading throughout him and as he laid there, aware that he was dying, aware of the battles around him he could not help but wish he could have held on a bit longer.

Seeing him, arrows by his side and pale as the untouched snow she had once despised, she felt a weakness. There was nothing glorifying in his death and yet there was.

Quiet

She was quiet at times and George let her be. He understood that the death of Liam had caused her pain and he could understand. She did not love Liam like she loved him, and even if she had, he had competed with the Prince and lost but he was hers and she was his and he would give her all the time in the world to be quiet.

**A/N: I never even thought about writing a Liam/Alanna fic in the life, and I really actually liked writing it ). It was different from Alanna/Jon were you have a lot of detail and George/Alanna you do too, but with Liam you have some detail but the rest you can just kind of imagine. **


	16. GaryCythera

20 Themes Gary/Cynthia

20 Themes Gary/ Cythera

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Roses

Cythera had always been compared to a rose. She hated it. She loved roses but she did not like being compared to a flower.

Desk

His friends teased him saying he would end up being a desk knight. He didn't want to believe it, he hated to believe it but something about those files sitting on his desk called to him. They were just so interesting.

Court

Cythera enjoyed court. She enjoyed the pretty gowns, she enjoyed the jewels and feeling beautiful but she enjoyed the company too.

Cythera

Gary had never seen a fairer girl. Not even Delia could compare to the graceful blonde who stood before him, a small smile curving her lips. One that wasn't shy, nor coy, or even remotely fake. It was a clever trick that he knew came naturally to her.

Amusement

He was amusing. She let Delia have her Prince and Duke. She was happy enough with Gary and his charming words. She liked being herself with him and that was enough for her.

Delia

Gary realized what Delia was playing with when she started flirting with him. She would have all of them, and she would make sure of it. When she left him it left a bitter taste in his mouth and he had to find Cythera for he couldn't bear to see the emerald eyed brunette any longer.

Roger

Duke Roger of Conte was charming indeed. Cythera however, found there were parts of him that she did not like and she knew that Delia probably loved them. He was too careless and cruel for her taste.

Harmony

Her mare. She loved being able to say that. Not a single lady in court had been given a horse that year and when Gary had brought the pretty little bay mare and given her to Cythera she'd felt at peace. They'd contemplated names but Harmony was the only one that truly attached to Cythera.

Balls

Balls were getting more outrageous in her opinion. They were careless now that the Queen's health was declining rapidly, the Duke was dead and Delia was exiled from the groups.

Expect

Cythera was not what he expected. He had expected a lot of things but when he found her, sitting outside the ballroom looking fully disgusted he felt like there was a new corner in her mind, a new turn in his life and it was one that he liked but had been surprised to find.

Death

The death of her Queen was harsh. Gary had no inclination that Cythera had been so close and loyal to the Queen but at the sight of her pale figure in a window a week afterwards proved to him, that she was more loyal to the Queen than her own son.

Hurt

It hurt to see that even the Prince did not care for his mother so much. He took it hard, oh yes he did but he was too busy doing other things. His father was taking it hard too but it hurt the most to see that the entire court had said "it was coming".

Compassion

Cythera had to be the most compassionate person he'd ever met. She sat for hours just holding someone's hand while they moaned about their own problems and never once contradicted or snapped at them. It was a quality that he could not find in anyone else.

Naturally

"You love her don't you," Jonathon commented one afternoon watching him watch Cythera as she sewed.

"Naturally," and it did come quite naturally to him.

Reconstruction

When the Duke Roger came to court again, by the chance of a lucky young mage Cythera could hardly bear to be in the same room as a walking dead man. To her, Roger would always be dead whether he was breathing or not.

Coronation

He should have known. He should have known there was something terrible in plan when the coronation began and all he could think of was Cythera.

When the ground started shaking, the only thing that flashed to her mind was the death of Gary and how she would never live again if he died.

Peace

Peace started afterwards. Gary proposed, she began her new life but things were missing and she couldn't imagine what.

Plenty

They had plenty of things. They could never fall out of love with each other, they had money and Cythera's dowry gave them even more. They had plenty of kindness for each other and others, and compassion on Cythera's part. Nothing was missing and everyone commented upon t hat.

Children

They had children. Naturally, it was something Cythera wanted. They had a son and a daughter and were expecting their third any day.

New Century

A new century was beginning but Cythera did not realize how involved they would be. Gary himself didn't realize either. They were not as involved as Raoul, Alanna and various others but they were involved and their names would be in history. That was more then enough for them both.

A/N: I really don't like these that much. But I think I'm done. I may add a new chapter like any time I randomly get the ideas for new themes, but this is my last set pairing. I thought I was going to go farther but I've got a lot of school work piling up ), and I have other obligations so I figured this was a good place to stop. I covered most of the commoner pairings, and if I figure one that I want to do I without a doubt will do it and add it.


End file.
